


耸耸的小狼狗

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Hux和他的小狼狗





	耸耸的小狼狗

牧民Hux某日从后山捡回来一只黑乎乎的小奶狗，脏兮兮地毛发都在泥水里变得硬邦邦的。这附近没有别的屯子，大概是哪家的母狗跑出去生了崽忘记叼回来。Hux在自家栅栏门口贴了告示，可一连三天都无人认领，小狗狗便顺理成章地成为了Hux的财产。

Hux用牛奶喂它，不指望瑟瑟发抖的小家伙能活。一周后它睁开眼睛，斜斜地盯着Hux看，黑漆漆的眼珠子忽闪忽闪，而后欢快地摇着尾巴跌跌撞撞地跑到Hux脚边亲昵地蹭着他的裤腿。

Hux叫它Kylo，他在后山空地边一棵山丁子树下发现了它，那是姑娘们一边挽毛线一边听老人讲故事的地方。“Kylo”这个词在方言里就是用来形容此般场景的。

Kylo的爪子很锋利，比屯子里别的狗都锋利，性格却像粘人的小姑娘，整日围着Hux转，甚至企图钻进被窝里与他同塌而眠。Hux怕它挠坏床褥，咬坏家具，满月之后就不再让它进门，任由它在院子里哀嚎整晚。

Hux的住家附近成了全屯子最安全的地方。只要Kylo在外面，附近人家豢养的狗们便会摸到围栏外面对着它狂吠，没有任何狼，或是别的不速之客会冒险接近Hux家。只苦了Kylo，每天清晨Hux都会看见它趴在门口眼泪汪汪，一副吓破了胆的样子。

该让它有个狗样了，Hux养着它可不是拿来当宠物的，至少也要学会看家才行。Kylo难得离开院子，兴奋地在草地上撒欢儿，追逐着在洞穴之间跳跃的黄鼠，煞有介事地假装自己是个好猎手。

你养的这是一头狼吧？法斯玛路过，指着Kylo垂在腿间的大尾巴问。

我说是狗就是狗。Hux假装没注意到Kylo的三角眼，满不在乎地回答。

你高兴就好。法斯玛耸耸肩，牵着自己的猎犬去了山里。

所以你应该比全屯子的狗都厉害才行。Hux心想。

某种意义上来说，Kylo的确是全屯最厉害的狗，因为它见到什么都要去惹一惹。邻居家的猫、猎人养的狗、长着大角的头羊……就连拖拉机路过都要冲上去狂吠。但它谁也打不过，一旦对方动了真格，就会夹起尾巴飞速窜回家刨门向Hux求救。

你家的狗也太不像话了，还是炖了吧。屯子里的阿大斯诺克例行视察，被Kylo咬坏了鞋子。

它是狼，不好吃。Hux一边用柳条抽打着自己养的淘气家伙一边拒绝斯诺克的提议。

你高兴就好。斯诺克坐上自己的越野车，扬长而去。

Hux气急败坏地饿了Kylo一整夜，他原本期待着Kylo能长成最厉害的狗，可它除了闯祸特别厉害之外什么都不会。

饥肠辘辘的Kylo前胸贴后背地趴在地上整晚呜咽，即便周围的狗子们满怀恶意地聚集在栅栏外面冲它狂吠，也没力气找Hux求援，它更害怕会再挨一顿打。

第二天早上Hux醒来时发现昨夜下雪了，院子里不见Kylo黑色的身影，不知它又去哪里捣蛋。

其实Kylo早就没力气闹腾了，寒潮与进食让它饥寒交迫，它隐隐约约闻到牛奶的香气，迷迷糊糊地跟随嗅觉的指引在逐渐变厚的雪地上深一脚浅一脚地行走，不知不觉走到了养牛的Rey家。一头母牛刚生产完毕，正给小宝宝哺乳。Kylo只想喝奶，循着奶香就凑了过去。带孩子的母牛异常警觉，几蹄子就把Kylo踹飞了出去。这家的猎狗也循声而至，扑向偷奶的小贼。

Kylo吓得没命逃窜，仿佛整个屯子的狗都在追赶它。最后终于什么都听不见了，Kylo停下来，周围是陌生的景致，它发现自己迷路了。

Hux等了一天也没见Kylo回来，为它准备的肉块都冻硬了。他四处打听才知道昨晚有什么不知道是狼是狗的玩意儿偷奶被撵到了山里。那一定是Kylo了，正常的狗和狼都绝不会偷牛奶的。

法斯玛好心地将自己的猎狗借给Hux，表示，它们对狼的味道很熟悉。

都说了它是狗。Hux也不道谢，牵着绳子就到山里去了。

落雪淹没了Kylo的爪印，好在它经过的地方还残留着气味。Hux在一丛灌木上发现了新鲜带血的黑色毛皮，凑到狗鼻子前让它们闻了闻。

Kylo奄奄一息地躺在雪地上，身下的雪化成了水，变成一个冰冷的小坑。一口奶都没喝上，还白白地损失了那么多血液。Kylo冷极了，热量从汩汩冒血的伤口溢出，所剩无几。它隐隐地听见有犬吠，害怕地颤抖起来，却再没力气逃走，连呻吟都不敢了。

Hux远远地看见雪地上有一团黑色夹杂着红色的东西，丑了吧唧的正是他养的小崽子。它的眼睑落满了雪花，一动不动，但仍有呼吸，血液还在流淌，口中冒着微弱的热气。

把它扔在这算了。Hux恨铁不成钢地看着Kylo，最终还是脱下皮毛斗篷将它仔细裹好抱在怀里带回家去。

Kylo梦见自己去了一个又温暖又安全的地方，四周飘着牛奶香，宛若天堂。所以我是死了吗？Kylo忽然害怕起来，疯狂地四处跑着想要离开，却哆哆嗦嗦地醒了过来，发现自己睡在火炉边，旁边摆着一碗新鲜的牛奶。

从那之后Kylo晚上就都在这里过夜了。

哪有让狗进屋的？屯子里的人笑话Hux。

算了算了，他高兴就好。法斯玛在Hux端枪出来怼人前拖走了好事的群众们。


End file.
